Saved by Elias
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: Elias moves to a new place and meets his new neighbor. Though her past causes trouble at first their connection is strong but it won't be the only obstacle. Will they survive what's thrown at them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone I'm going with a new guy here. There is not nearly enough Elias out there and I'm aware that he hasn't been around as long as some of the others but I'm going to bring him one step closer. I just started this one the other night and I just kept typing and typing. I've been having a lot of fun writing it. Honestly I was going to just make it a long one-shot but I just kept going so we'll see how long it goes. Please review and feel free to throw in your input or suggestions. Basically Elias moves into a new house and meets the cute neighbor girl. Thought her past causes struggle at first her and Elias have a strong connection. With more bumps in the road will they survive everything thrown at them? By the way there's another story out there call Who Wants to Walk with Elias? Great story so far I recommend that you check it out its great and I'm only a third of the way through it at this time. Anyway enough yakking, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Saved By Elias Chapter 1**

Tracy was finally feeling a true moment to herself and decided it would be a nice time to read a book and enjoy a glass of wine. It had been almost a month since her crazy ex boyfriend stopped by or contacted her. Her older brother had been helping her out dealing with him and trying to keep him at a distance but he had a new baby on the way and needed to focus on that. That's all Tracy ever wanted was a great guy to settle down with and start a family some day.

After getting a few chapters into the book she started to hear the faint music of a guitar. She scrunched her nose wondering where it was coming from. She set down her book and looked out her bedroom window that faced the house next to her. She saw a moving truck last week but hadn't seen much activity after that. She of course was usually busy at work or doing something around the house. After looking around for a few seconds she spotted where the noise was coming from. In the backyard of the same house she could see a guy lounging in a lawn chair by the pool. It was getting dark out and she couldn't make out much of him. It looked like he had long hair and perhaps a larger build. She went downstairs and cracked open her sliding glass door leading to her back yard. She got a much better listen from there and could hear him not just playing the guitar but singing as well. He kind of had a slow deep rock tone. She couldn't help but think he sounded kind of sexy. She listened a little longer and almost forgot she was standing there lost in the music when her little pug bolted out of the door and towards the mystery man. "Shit! Rusty! Come back here!" The man stopped playing his guitar and looked over at the little pug running up to him and then the frantic looking young woman wearing only a tank top and shorts. He also couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing a bra either. The pug stopped right at his feet and he was reaching down to pet the dog when she came up to him. "I'm sorry about that. I don't like to let him out until I can get my fence fixed and he can't get into people's yards." She picked him up. "Well luckily he just ran to me and not into the street." He set down his guitar and stood up. "Yes I'm very happy for that. I actually could hear you and I opened my door trying to figure out where the sound was coming from and he bolted when he saw the opportunity. Thanks for making sure he didn't get away." "It's no problem; he's a cute little guy." "Yeah, that's my Rusty…my name is Tracy by the way." "Elias, it's nice to meet you." They stood there awkwardly for a few second. "You sound really good by the way. I mean I'm sure you know that but I like that kind of music. Did you write those songs? I didn't recognize any of them." "Yeah, I've written a few." "So are you in a band or are you just a solo artist?" "Actually I wrestle for WWE. But I've always loved music; no one said you could only have one passion right?" "That's right, I personally like to paint. I mean I don't know if I'll ever be famous or anything like that, but I'm happy with a brush in my hand." She glanced down and saw what she was wearing then suddenly remembered what her hair looked like and came into a slight panic. Here she was talking to this sexy man with a sexy voice and she wasn't even wearing a bra. "Well, I should probably get this little rascal inside. It was nice meeting you." She was starting to walk away. "Nice to meet you too!" He shouted. After almost reaching her door she stopped and turned around. "Oh! Welcome to the neighborhood!" He smiled back at her.

She went back inside and shut the door. She set down the dog and had to take a second to catch her breath. He was tall dark and yummy. He had muscles for days. He looked even sexier with that guitar in his arms. He had gorgeous eyes that had such personality. It didn't hurt that he seemed like a nice enough guy. But here she was wearing her pajamas with a messy bun in her hair and no make-up. Elias seemed like the type of guy who could get any girl he wanted especially being a good musician and a famous wrestler. So she figured she wasn't a likely candidate with what she looked like during their introduction. She went back upstairs and grabbed her wine downing the rest of it and going off to bed to the sound of him still playing his guitar.

The next couple of weeks she saw him only twice. She figured he was probably traveling with the WWE. She was mowing her lawn one day and he was getting his mail and he stopped to say hello and they enjoyed another small conversation. She learned a little more about his character in wrestling he learned that she worked in the finance department at the college nearby. She was sitting on her couch watching the sun slowly start to set when her cell phone starting ringing making her jump. She looked and saw it was her best friend calling. She answered it putting the phone to her ear. "Hey there girlie." Tracy answered. "Hi, so did you talk to him again yet?" Tracy could hear the eager tone in her friend' voice. "No Brenda, not since the other day when I was mowing the lawn. What is with you?" "Well I'm married and that means I don't have sex as often so I have to live vicariously through your sex life and it's been like six months since you broke it off with psycho boy and now you have this delicious piece of man candy living next door to you and you need to get on that like right now." "Oh my god, Brenda you are terrible." Tracy couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she heard a door shut and saw the vehicle across the street parked between her and Elias' house. The sun had set by now so it was dark and it had started raining when she was on the phone so she couldn't see who it was but they looked to be coming towards her house. She quickly got off the phone with Brenda and stepped outside her front door. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and the same pajama shorts she was wearing when she met Elias.

It was seconds later that she saw it was her fucking ex coming towards her. Her heart started to pound but even if she tried to get back in her house he was too close for her to get away. "I just want to talk that's it. Please just hear me out." He begged. She crossed her arms. "Don't touch me and don't take another step towards me. What are you doing here Breck? I have told you to stop contacting me. It's been months since I've heard from you. I thought you finally moved on." "Tracy I love you. How could I move on? You mean everything to me. Why can't you see that?" He looked so sad both arms helplessly at his sides. "Because you are too possessive. You want to have all this control over me. I just want to be with someone who makes me happy and lets me just be who I am. We were together for two years and I should've noticed I wasn't happy when a year into it I wasn't even painting anymore. You took so much from me. I couldn't even recognize myself when I looked in the mirror. You need to get some help and just move on…please." She started to cry. She was starting to get frustrated because of the emotion she was still feeling. She was well over him but the fact that he still made her cry and made her so angry is what got to her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but it was like someone was looking out for her because she saw Elias pull into his driveway. He looked over as he was getting his duffle bag out of the trunk. He threw it over his shoulder and was walking towards his door when he looked over again and could read the body language of Tracy. She looked scared, he knew it wasn't any of his business but he couldn't just walk away.

He threw his bag on his door step and starting walking over. Breck then noticed that he was approaching them. "Look guy, this doesn't concern you okay? I'm just talking to my girlfriend." "Breck, I am not your girlfriend anymore. You seriously need to leave…please." By now she was feeling embarrassed because the man she wanted out of her life was getting in the way of the man should wouldn't mind having in her life. Elias got pretty close to Breck. "I think it would be best that you listen to the lady and leave. There doesn't need to be any trouble." Elias said in a very firm tone that made chills go up her spine. She knew right there that Breck was in deep shit if he didn't move his ass. Breck decided he was going to be stupid and come nose to nose with Elias and puff out his chest. Tracy's heart started to pound feeling the tension. She stepped in between them and put her hands on Breck's chest. She looked him in the eye struggling to get him to look at her and not Elias. "Breck! You really need to leave right now. This probably won't end well for you if you don't." "Oh really? Your new little boyfriend going to kick my ass?" "Breck please just stop!" She pleaded but was suddenly grabbed by Breck and thrown to the ground. Now it wasn't just about talking with her it was proving something to the stranger in front of him. Elias didn't take it very well when he saw Tracy being thrown to the ground. She grabbed her wrist in pain. Elias shoved Breck away from her. Breck then went towards Elias taking a swing. He moved out of the way and threw a hard right to Breck's gut taking him to the ground. "You really need to leave now!" Elias said. Tracy finally got up. "Just go Breck, don't make me call the cops." Breck stood straight and was coughing. He pointed at Elias. "This isn't over asshole." Tracy started to cry feeling like her world was just crumbling all over again. It was yet another reminder why she wasn't with him anymore. Breck walked away and got in his car speeding off. Tracy was wiping away some tears when Elias approached her. The dark look he had in his eyes when dealing with Breck was immediately gone and she saw the sweeter eyes this time. He grabbed her wrist and looked at it. She winced at first. "Shit, I think it's sprained. Just great, that's going to make work fun for me. Are you okay?" She looked up at him with concern. "Better than him." She laughed making him laugh too. "I am so sorry about all of that. But thank you for helping me." "Do you have a restraining order against that guy, because you need one if you don't." "I guess I do now, six fucking months ago I broke up with him. He just won't go away. I haven't seen him in almost two months I thought for sure he moved on. I don't know what to do, he's infatuated with me. I'm just trying to move on. Damn it, I really am sorry about that." "It's really okay, as long as you're safe that's all that matters." She looked up at him. She couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from but she felt the need to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you again, you really are so sweet." He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. She got goose bumps at his touch. He was still basically a stranger to her and yet she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe.

They separated from the hug and looked at each other. "Well I would like to think he would be extremely stupid to come back tonight. I should go wrap my wrist in something and put some ice on it." "Get that restraining order, don't forget." She looked back at him and saw the look of worry in his eyes. "I will I promise. Or maybe I could just hire you as a body guard." He smiled back at her as she walked back into her house locking the door.

The next day her boss who had turned out to be a friend sent her to the doctor to get the wrist looked at as soon as she walked in the door seeing how swollen it was. After insisting Tracy lost the battle and went to the doctor. Luckily it only was a sprain. She was given her directions on taking care of it. When leaving the doctor she saw it was almost one. There was no point in going back to work even her boss let her. She kept playing back Elias' words about getting the restraining order against Breck in her head and figured he would be pretty upset with her if he found out she didn't do it. She got in her car and went to the police station and even after offering the cops to talk to Elias about what happened the previous night she was pleased that they were already going to issue the order of protection against Breck and that he would be served sometime later that day. Tracy decided to take advantage of the early say off work and shop for a new dress seeing as the weather was getting warmer. She got a text from Brenda wondering what happened. She did end the call abruptly and completely forgot all about it. She proceeded to update her on the whole thing. Of course Brenda had to make it sexual and said that "You should take your knight in shining armor and bang him for saving your ass." Tracy shook her head at the text as she threw the light pink dress on the counter to pay for it.

Tracy was pulling in the driveway when she spotted an acoustic guitar on her door step with a little note taped to it. She got out of her car and grabbed her beg and purse and ripped the note off the guitar. "I have found these to come to good use bashing them over the heads of my enemies in the ring. Keep it handy for next time dumbass comes over. Love Elias." Tracy laughed at the note and picked up the guitar. She went into her house and thought that it was such a nice day she would throw on her bathing suit and sit in the back yard and lounge with a margarita. She leashed up Rusty to the table she had near the back door so he could at least enjoy some of the sun as well.

Elias pulled up to his house after a session at the gym. He had his gym bag in hand and was walking up to the front door when he heard the faint playing of a guitar coming from what sounded like Tracy's backyard. He smiled when he realized she was playing the guitar he gave her. He redirected and went to her backyard and the site took his breath away. She was wearing a dark blue bikini strumming away at the guitar. He already thought she was cute when he first saw her that night. Now here she was wearing a very flattering bikini enjoying a past time favorite of his. He watched her for a few more seconds before showing up in her line of sight. She stopped and set the guitar down standing up. Her cheeks were bright red."I see you found the tool of defense to have a different function." He raised his eyebrows smiling at her. "Um…I used to play when I was younger. I wasn't that great but I guess when you left it on my doorstep I thought I would see what I still had." "You were pretty good, missed a couple notes but you got the gist of it." "Thanks. I just don't have the smoothness of it down." "Well here, hold on a second." He went into his house and after a couple minutes he reappeared with his guitar in hand. He sat down in one of the other chairs and started playing the same song she was just trying to play. He could tell she was playing Smoke on the Water. She sat down watching him. He stopped and looked over at her. "See, just like that." She gave him a silly look. "Are you kidding me? You make that look so damn easy." "Okay fine, here." He stood up and grabbed her hand making her stand up. He got behind her and placed her hands on the guitar. "Just start playing like you normally would." She took a second from being nervous playing on command for him and the fact that he was right behind her and he smelled damn good. She started playing and after a few seconds he put his hands over hers guiding them differently. They kept going like this for a couple minutes and she could feel and tell the difference. He eventually left her hands and she just kept going on by herself. She got really excited and started jumping up and down. "Wow that is so much better." Elias couldn't help but giggle at how cute she was right then. "You just had to get the movement down. Honestly you're a natural." She blushed again. "Thanks, I did practice a lot as a kid so…" He sat back down and grabbed his guitar again. He started playing and she recognized it was Hurt, more the Johnny Cash version. She started to play around messing with the strings playing with him giving it a different sound as he suddenly started singing. She had to fight the urge not to stop because he was sounding so sexy. But she found the courage to sing along with him. They were just lost in the moment singing and playing together that one song turned into a half hour of songs before they were interrupted by her phone ringing. She glanced over and saw it was Breck calling her. "Shit, I'm guessing he just got served with restraining order." "Glad you went and got that. But the first thing he does is call you?" She was so frustrated; she was having such a peaceful moment enjoying the guitar with Elias and in comes tornado Breck. She reluctantly answered the phone. "What Breck?" "You fucking got a restraining order against me?" "Yes I did and calling me isn't going to help. You need to respect this and move on." She hung up and put the phone down. She took a deep breath but it was only seconds later that he was calling her again. She cancelled the call then turned her phone off. "Well I could use some food; I would love to cook you up some dinner as a thank you for last night…and the guitar. I make a really good homemade sauce for spaghetti?" He smiled. "That does sound good, let me go get changed into something else and I'll be over to help you." "Okay great."

 **Well everyone, I think I'm going to cut it off there for now. I really hope you liked it so far. Again please review and let me know what you think and again any suggestions of what you may want me to throw in here. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone I'm throwing in an update for my new story here. I really like where I'm going with this so I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review if you like it.**

 **Saved By Elias Chapter 2**

Tracy went back into her house with Rusty and grabbed her phone turning it back on seeing she had a voicemail. "Good you moron hope you just left recorded evidence of your dumbass threatening me." She said to herself before quickly calling up Brenda and telling her all what happened. Of course she had to keep it very short and promised a call later or tomorrow with more details.

Elias was throwing his nice pair of grey sweats and a clean black tee on the bed and started stripping down to change. (Yes take in that visual I know I am) his phone started ringing and it was Bayley. He smiled figuring she was calling about getting together to train. They had become buddies since working together for the mix tag matches. "Hey Bayley, what's up?" "Dude, I need a good training session in soon. Are you free this weekend? We can just meet at the performance center." "Yes Bayley, we can do that for sure, let's do Saturday morning at eight." "Perfect, hey why are you in such a hurry mister. You got a hot date?...wait is it the neighbor girl?" Elias leaned back and rolled his eyes questioning why he answered the phone in the first place. Bayley could be such a gossip queen. "She's offered to make me dinner." He held the phone away from his ear knowing she was going to shriek and she did. "Oh my god, that is so cute. Maybe then you'll find the courage to finally kiss her." "I got to go now Bayley, you already know too much." "Yeah and I better all the dirty details on Saturday, see you then buddy!" "Bye." Elias hung up the phone and rolled his eyes again. For just a second he felt what he perceived to be a sixteen year old girl. He threw on his sweats and shirt. He tied some of his hair back and checked himself in the mirror before heading back to Tracy's.

Elias walked over with his guitar and knocked on the glass sliding door. "Come in!" He heard her invite and stepped inside. He came around the corner and found the kitchen and his breath hitched when he saw Tracy bent over in a pair of daisy dukes getting something out of the fridge. "She has to be doing this to me on purpose." He thought to himself. He only hoped he could keep his cool. She turned around with the fresh tomatoes. "Kind of glad I'll have someone to share with. I was planning on making spaghetti sometime this week so I got all the supplies. But it made more sense when I made it for my brother before he had his kid and was over here all the time. I would always make too much and have so much left over. Also I know you said you were going to help but I won't have it." "Are you sure?" He tried insisting. "Yes, I am very sure…however I won't be against some entertainment while I cook?" She signaled to his guitar and he smiled putting the strap over his shoulder and beginning to play.

He was playing everything from some of the songs he wrote himself to some Johnny Cash to whatever random requests she had despite that he joked about not taking requests. She had learned that was part of his character in wrestling. She giggled at him would he would playfully jump into character. It was tearing Elias up inside that he felt such a connection to this girl and he still wasn't sure what to do seeing as how she had so much going on with her crazy ex-boyfriend.

Tracy was continuing on dinner and joking back and forth with Elias when her phone started ringing. She looked to see it was her brother calling. Considering she hadn't heard from him lately she had to take the call. She asked Elias to keep stirring the sauce occasionally while she took the call. She stepped into the next room and picked up. "Hey bro, how's my darling nephew?" "He's terrorizing my beautiful wife by crying all the time. It's been fantastic." He said sarcastically. "Well bring him here this weekend and I can watch him. I could use the change up in plans honestly." "I just might take you up on that offer, but I'm not sure that's a good idea right now with what you have going on." "What are you talking about Steve? We haven't talked in weeks." She sounded confused. "We haven't but your asshole of an ex-boyfriend called me and went off on me about a restraining order you filed against him?" "Yeah, he went nuts on me yesterday so Elias told me I really should get one." "Who's Elias?" "Oh, he's my neighbor. Breck came over last night and he of course started getting rough with me and Elias was getting home and he intervened. What's a sprained wrist could've been a lot worse if he wasn't there." "Jesus fucking Christ Trace this is ridiculous. When is this guy going to leave you alone?" "I don't know what to do. I got the order and he still called my phone going off on me. Just don't worry about it right now okay? I'll call the cops as soon as I see him next." "You better, I worry about you." "I know, I love you for that. But I'll be fine, it's all I can do right now. I'm not going to let this guy run my life anymore. I have to go about my life as best as I can. Which by the way I actually have to go. I'm making grandmas famous spaghetti for Elias and me." "Really? So you like this guy?" "I don't know Steve; we just met a couple weeks ago. He's a very nice guy but I don't know if he likes me like that. He's very nice to hang out with though. I got to go though, I love you." "I love you too sis." She hung up and walked back into the kitchen. But of course not being far from Elias he was able to hear the majority of the conversation especially the part about her not being sure if he liked her or not. She smiled at him and checked the sauce seeing that it was almost done. She checked the noodles and they were perfect. "Hey Elias can you hold the strainer for me?" He got up and grabbed the strainer. She grabbed the pot and slowly started to poor and was almost done but accidentally got some of the scolding hot water on his wrist. He winced in pain but managed not to drop the strainer. She grabbed the strainer full of noodles and set it on top of the pot and immediately grabbed his wrist and started the cold water on the faucet and was holding his hand underneath it. "I am so sorry about that. I can be such a dink sometimes. Are you okay?" She had such a worries look on her face as she was lightly caressing his writs holding it under the water. He smiled at her and turned the water off then grabbed her hand from his wrist still holding it in his. "I'll be okay, I've been through worse." "…Okay…" She said softly still feeling so bad. Suddenly they were lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds. Elias was feeling like it was the right time and he was just about to make his move when she panicked noticing the sauce was starting to boil too much. She rushed over to the pot and moved it to a cool burner and stirred it seeing if it was alright. Elias was cursing the sauce for ruining the moment. Luckily the sauce was okay. She grabbed a couple of bowls and forks and served up. She went to a cupboard and grabbed one of her favorite wines she would drink when she had spaghetti. "I hope you like wine, if not I do have some beer." "Actually the wine doesn't sound too bad. Great thing to go with spaghetti." "Yes it is." She grabbed a couple glasses and poured some in. she handed him the glass. "I really am sorry about your wrist, are you sure you're okay?" He lightly laughed. "I'm okay I promise. Although our wrists sure are taking a beating." He pointed to her wrist. She started laughing at his silly joke. They started to enjoy their dinner.

Tracy was sure she won him over with the spaghetti judging by his reaction. She got up and grabbed the bowls and put them in the sink. She topped off her wine and was leaning against the frame between the kitchen and the living room. He got up and was leaning on the other side facing her. She took a sip of her wine and then giggled nervously. "So how did you end up working in finances? Seems like you would be doing something more…I don't know adventurous." "I can't even remember, I was went to college and got a business degree because my mom insisted that I get one because they are good to have. She did always want me to do something with my painting. Maybe start a business or something. Although I'm thinking I might go in restoring or something like that. My great grandfather did that and when I was very little I thought it was the coolest thing. I guess he's the reason that I got into painting. But what about you? You have a hell of a lot of adventure. Travelling all over the place and meeting all sorts of many people. That must be so much fun." "I do love it, I knew in the back of my mind that I always wanted to be a wrestler. I found my way and worked at it and eventually got where I wanted to be. But it can be lonely at the same time. I'm on the road so much, I can't even remember the last time I had a relationship. I guess it must've been over five years ago. I was seeing this girl but of course me being on the road so much back when I was working in the indie circuit trying to put myself out there the relationship just faltered. We tried making it work, honestly looking back on it not sure if it would've worked even if we did see each other more." "I'm sorry to hear that. I guess I didn't think about the fact that you travelling so much that the other part of your life gets harder. But what about all those pretty girls you work with? Some of those girls are gorgeous." "Yeah, most of them are a great bunch of girls. But most of them are either in relationships or I don't have much in common with. I have become pretty good friends with Bayley though. But we're just friends. She actually gave me some crap about coming over here. She called me while I was changing." "Gave you crap?" Tracy sounded confused. Elias then stood up and started making his way towards her. She could see a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before. She stood up and stayed in place. He was now merely inches from her. "Yeah, she seems to think I have a thing for you." Tracy swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why would she think that?" She asked nervously. He now had his hands on her hips and was getting even closer. "Because I told her that I did." He finally closed the gap; Tracy's heart was pounding out of her chest as his lips softly connected to hers. She was coy at first being the first time she kissed a man in six months. She raised her hands to both sides of his face deepening the kiss. His grip on her hips got tighter as he slid his tongue across her lips. He pulled her body firmly against his and her arms were now around his neck. She would have melted into a pool if he wasn't holding her up. This man was incredible, he sure could kiss. After a few minutes he moved his hands to behind his neck and grabbed her hands removing them from their comfortable spot and moving them above her head pushing her against the wall with her hands planted firmly against the wall still above her head. He took control of both her smaller hands with his much larger left and his lips met with hers again. She moaned against his lips as his other hand started at her neck and was sliding flat palmed down her sternum betweens her heaving chest over her smaller but perfect cleavage. Now going over her stomach he stopped at the button of her shorts. He stopped and looked into her eyes seeking approval. She lightly nodded her head crashing her lips back onto his as she popped the button open and drew the zipper down. Her hot pink panties popped through and if drove his nuts. He rubbed his hand over her hip bone before breaching the band of her shorts and panties sliding down further. She was soaking wet and he hadn't even touched her there yet. She was feeling powerless under him and loved every second of it. He started kissing her neck as his hand found her smooth mound inching closer and closer to her core. His was licking and nibbling at her collar bone again making her want to melt to the floor. She had never had a man make her feel like this. He was just about to the promise land when there was suddenly a crashing sound coming from just outside her house. They both stopped and now her heart was not only pounding from his touch but from the abrupt loud noise. She looked at him in a panic before they both went to investigate. She fixed the button on her shorts following behind him as they went to the front door. He directed her to stay behind him as they came around the corner and saw that there was a car that had ran into her garage door. By the looks of it the door was going to have to be replaced and the car that ran into it was surely totaled. It was then that Tracy recognized that was the car from yesterday and it was Breck. "Breck what are you doing here?" "Tracy go back inside and call the cops!" Elias shouted. She reluctantly went back inside not wanting to leave Elias alone with him.

Tracy called the cops and informed them of the order and they were going to rush over. She slowly went back outside and saw Breck staggering trying to successfully get out of the car. Elias was just standing there keeping his eye on him. He saw Tracy come up behind him. "Go back inside Tracy, I don't want anything to happen to you." "It's fine Elias I called the cops already. They should be here right away." Finally Breck was to his feet. "Why did you call the cops? Why did you get that damn order of protection against me? I love you Tracy, I can't just let you go." "Breck, you need to leave right now! The cops are on their way and you are going to go into jail do you understand that?" "What does it matter anyway? You don't want me anymore." "Who's' fault is that Breck? You need to get some help I've been trying to tell you this. Why don't you understand that?" Tracy suddenly stepped back when she saw he had a gun. She immediately got in front of Elias to protect him. "What are you doing with a gun Breck?" "I'm here to kill myself and I want you to see it. You don't love me anymore; you don't want to be with me. So I don't have a purpose to live anymore so who gives a damn!" He pointed the gun to his head. Tracy held her hands up trying to stop him with her will. "Don't do this Breck, it's not worth it. You can just get some help and get better. You don't need to kill yourself. Please don't do this." Meanwhile Elias got back in front of Tracy trying to pull her back. It was then that the cops pulled up. They immediately crouched behind their open driver doors and told him to freeze and drop the gun. Elias was using his strength to pull Tracy out of any line of fire. He had her around the corner safely before Breck shouted. "I love you Tracy!" She then heard gun fire. She started screaming and crying getting free from Elias and came around seeing that it looked to be suicide by cops and Breck was dead on the ground. She ran up to his body crying. The cops immediately pulled her away from the body. She plopped on the ground a few feet away from him and Elias crouched next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come inside; let's get you some water or something. There's going to be more cops here and they're going to need a statement from you." She was shaking and still crying as he help her up and held her close as they went back inside her house.

A few hours later and every neighbor knowing now, Breck's body had been properly removed and her and Elias' statement given to the cops. She was going to have to go into the station in the morning and do a little bit of paperwork. It was almost midnight and Tracy just wanted to go to bed. Elias locked her front door and they both walked to the sliding glass door. Elias was going to leave and make sure she locked it behind her. He was hugging her and he kissed her on the forehead. "I can go with you to the station tomorrow okay?" "Stay with me please?" She looked up at him with red and watery eyes. "I just don't want to be alone, please." He hugged her tighter. "Okay, let's go."

They walked into the bedroom and Rusty ran up to her. "Rusty, there you are. You must've freaked and ran up here from all the noise." She picked him and put him on the end of the bed. She took off her shirt and short leaving herself in her bra and panties. She didn't even care that Elias was in the room. She was still very much out of it. She climbed under the covers. Elias removed his shirt and climber in snuggling behind her wrapping a safe arm around her. She started to feel that safe feeling that he gave her again. They both drifted off to sleep.

Tracy woke up slowly and saw her clock read a little after nine. She took a second and remembered last night' events and couldn't believe she slept as well as she did. She then looked down and saw the large arm around her. She then remembered Elias staying with her. She smiled and snuggled against his body more causing him to stir and wake up. Her hair was in his face and it smelled so good. "Good morning." He mumbled in her hair. She smiled and turned around facing him as he still had his arm around her. "Thank you for staying with me." "You slept like an angel." He kissed her forehead again. She rested her head against his chest. "He's gone, just like that…in a matter of fifteen minutes he's gone. I just can't believe it." "I know, everything is going to work out okay. We'll go to the station and fill out whatever paperwork and I'll be there with you every step of the way." "You don't have to do all this for me Elias." "I want to Tracy, you shouldn't do this alone." "I know, it's just that you have so much going on that dealing with this is too much to ask." "Tracy…I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a stern tone and she smiled. She looked up at him and he moved his hand to caress her face. She had her hand snaked around his waist and she slowly went closer placing her lips to his again. He ran his hand through her hair deepening the kiss. He then rolled her over on top of him. She had her legs on either side of him straddling him. She sat up and was running her hands over his chest. His hands were on her hips and moving up to cups her breast when her phone started buzzing. She looked to see that it was her brother. "Fuck!" she cried out in frustration. She climbed off of him and sat on the side of bed and answered the phone. "Hello Steve." "What the hell happened Tracy? I got a call from the police a little bit ago and they said Breck killed himself?" "Yeah, he came over last night threatening to kill himself. Elias pulled me away when Breck must've fired at the cops and the cops had to open fire. I'm going to go to the police station to finish my statement and fill out some paperwork." "Are you okay? Do you need me to meet you there?" "No, I have Elias here. He stayed with me last night. He's got to give a statement too anyways. Don't worry about me; I just honestly want to get this over with. Plus I have to call the insurance company about my garage door that Breck ran into." "Fuck!" "I know, I love you Steve. I want that baby this weekend okay? Maybe you could visit too? I just need my family and my friends right now." "Oh course, I can stay with you if you need." "That's okay; just bring the baby over Saturday for the day. I'll get Brenda to come over; I haven't gotten together with her in a while." "Alright, I love you Tracy." "Bye Steve." She hung up and looked back over at Elias. "I'm going to shower and get ready. I suppose you will need to do the same thing?" "Yeah, that would probably be best. I'll be back over in a half hour okay?" "Okay." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and got up. "You know we're going to have to eventually finish what we started." She turned around and looked at him seeing that lustful look in his eyes. "That would be nice. Shit I have to call work. I'm supposed to be there in a half hour and obviously I won't be making it." "I think they'll understand." "More than you know." Elias got up and patted Rusty on the head as he was comfortably lying on the end of the bed.

Half the day was already gone and everything got settle at the police station. Now it was just a matter of healing from the whole situation. She called the insurance company and just had to make an appointment to replace the door then have the insurance cover it. She and Elias got some lunch at a little café that Tracy liked. There were actually a couple of fans who approached them and Tracy smiled at how wonderful he was to his fans. She just couldn't believe how different Elias was from Breck. Was it possible for her to be with someone so toxic and meet someone so wonderful after? Her work was luckily supportive. They offered her a week off but she just thanked them for the two days and said she would be in on Monday morning. They pulled up to his driveway and got out of his car. "I don't know about you but I need tequila on the rocks and some good music." "Good, I'll be right over with the tequila." "Oh good, I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes." "Okay."

Elias walked in through the backdoor and put the bottle of Don Julio on the counter. She came around the corner wearing little cotton shorts and a tank top and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra again. She grabbed a couple of glasses and filled them with ice then filled them with tequila and went outside by the pool. She set them down on the little table next to one of the lawn chairs. Elias laid back on the chair and invited her to join him. She rested her back against him and laid her head back on his chest. She reached and took a sip of her tequila as he grabbed his guitar. He was able to wrap it around in front of her. She reached her arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck nuzzling her face in his neck taking in his intoxicating scent as he started strumming away. She just got lost in the music and relaxed. She officially decided that it was soothing to her for him to play the guitar. "So would you maybe want to see me wrestle sometime?" "Yeah, that would be fun. Is it going to be in town soon?" "Yeah, actually it is in a few weeks." "Perfect, can I bring Brenda?" "Of course, we can all go out afterwards. I'll introduce you to Bayley." "Oh cool, I would love to meet your little friend. But for now I was thinking about maybe finishing what we started earlier." He stopped strumming and looked down at her and now he was seeing that lustful look in her eyes. He pulled his guitar off and set it down. He grabbed her signaling her to get up and she complied as he followed suit and they were both standing up facing each other. He leaned down and grabbed his guitar and she grabbed his hand going back into the house. She made eye contact with him the whole time walking into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. She opened the door and walked backwards inside both her hands in his and of course Rusty followed along. She stopped and grabbed the excited pug and placed him outside of the bedroom and shut the door. Elias was standing by the bed and watching her as she turned and looked at him. She came to him slowly and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her pushing his lips to hers. Her hands snaked around to the back of his neck pulling him into her further and his hands naturally roamed to her waist then to her ass pulling her up. She clinged her legs around him as he stepped to the bed placing her down on the edge still with her legs around him. He grabbed at her top and ripped it pulling it from her body. She glided her hands over his abs as he lustfully ran his hands from her waist sliding them up her side firmly grabbing her perky breasts massaging them teasing her nipples with his callused thumbs only turning her on more. She grabbed at him wanting more of him. He fell more on top of her and moved his hands from her breasts to her shorts pulling at them bringing them down. "I am so crazy about you." He muttered to her ear letting his hands just go free over her body. She bucked her hips at him begging for more as he knew what she wanted. He pushed his hand from her stomach down landing his thumb over her clit. He started moving in small circles while his other hand roamed back to her breasts caressing both of them while he continued circling on her clit. She raised her hands above her head grabbing at the sheets while he worked her over. "I want you Elias." She moaned. Just watching her under him was driving him crazy enough. He reached down grabbing at his belt pulling it loose and getting the button and zipper afterwards. He pulled down his pants and briefs at the same time springing his erection free. He pulled his pants down further and climbed back on top of her planting his lips to hers as he grabbed his shaft aiming it at her wet pussy slowly pushing inside her. She bit at his lip as he slid in further. He tightness wrapped around him. He instantly started moving at a faster pace bringing her so much pleasure and pain still struggling to adjust to his size. He rested up on his right forearm grabbing a handful of her hair as his other hand grabbed her hips holding her down while he took full control. She ran her right hand over his chest and her other across his back. They were both lost in each other as he tried very hard to make sure they're bodies couldn't be any closer. Their tongues were dancing around and she started to feel a stirring in her stomach. "I'm so close baby, please don't stop." She begged. "Is that what you want baby? Just like this?" "Yeah, right there…fuck!" Her body trembled underneath him as she reached her orgasm. He started to go even faster after how good it felt her clamping her walls around him. "Roll over." She commanded. He complied and rolled over still keeping them together. She still had her legs on either side of him as she sat up putting her hands on his stomach holding herself up. He reached his hands up and wrapped his hands gently around her neck. She rolled her hips finding that same feeling. She could tell she was getting close again and he moved his hands to her hips to grip her helping her further along. "Fuck…right there!" "That's it baby, cum for me." He grabbed her and pulled her down and kissed her before flipping them back around so he was on top of her again. "Cum with me Elias, I want you so bad." She moaned in his ear. That was all he needed. His lips met with hers again and he started pounding into her. "Let me know baby." He whispered in her ear. Her legs were firmly around him and his thrusts started getting sloppier. "Right now Elias…cum with me." She cried out as he felt her tighten around him. He came inside her as his tongue dominated over hers. He groaned in her mouth finishing off his orgasm. They began to come to a slow and he pulled out of her and pulled her body against his snuggling together. He kissed her on the forehead. "Boy am I glad we didn't get interrupted that time." She said still out of breath. His chest moved as he laughed at her comment. "I am too." He leaned his head down finding her lips again. "So when are you going out of town again?" "Probably Sunday, I'm meeting up with Bayley at the gym. Of course she's going to want all the gossip." "Don't worry; Brenda is just the same if not worse." "Great, kind of feel like I'm in high school again." "I know right?"

 **Okay, well I think I'll call it good for now. I hope you liked it. Review me, let me know what ya'll think and thank you again so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would throw another chapter on here. Hope anyone is reading out there. Show me some love! Thanks for reading.**

 **Save By Elias Chapter 3**

Of course the weekend rolled by and Elias got grilled to death by Bayley. She giggled and jumped up and down when he told her that they finally got together. She had known Elias for a few years and never knew him to date anyone so she was really excited to see that he found someone. He told her a little about what happened with her ex but just more about them and the strong connection they seemed to have. Meanwhile, Tracy was keeping Brenda up to date and she had a nice time seeing her nephew. She really wanted her brother to meet Elias but he had to take care of a bunch of stuff after his workout with Bayley and ended up having to take a quick flight Saturday night after finding out that he had to make an appearance on Sunday. Oh the busy life of the WWE. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet her brother yet anyway. It's not that he was having doubts about their new relationship or whatever it was so far. But it had a rough start with her ex and he wanted to move things along carefully. He had to do a couple house shows so he wasn't going to make it back until the following Saturday so he made sure to make plans with her Saturday before he was going to have to go right back out on Sunday again.

The week seemed like it went by very slowly. But it was finally Saturday and she couldn't wait to see him. Since he had to leave so suddenly last week he took a taxi so she had to pick him up at the airport. He said that there was going to probably be a few other wrestlers there so she was maybe going to be able to meet some of them. She decided on the dress that she bought last week because she wanted to look her best. If she was going to be meeting some of his coworkers she didn't want to look half her best. She parked her car and decided to go inside that airport. She was looking around wearing her little dress with her pretty blonde hair in thick wavy curls. She was wearing red lipstick but kept it pretty light otherwise. She was trying to spot him but wasn't having any luck yet. He text her letting her know he was off the plane and he already had a carryon. But she felt a pair of hands land on her hips and got a whiff of that familiar scent as he buried his face in her neck kissing her. She leaned into him wanting to melt to the ground. It almost scared her the affect this man had on her. She turned around and faced him. "You look amazing baby, I've missed you." He smiled. She had a smile ear to ear and kissed him as his arms were wrapped around her. "I've missed you so much too. I hated having to go to work every day just thinking about you waiting to see you. This whole time away part is going to be hard." She kissed him again. "I know baby, but absence makes the heart grow fonder." She gave him a seductive look. "Wait till you see what I make grown later handsome. I am so damn horny." She blushed telling him this. "You are so cute do you know that?" He asked. They continued being lost in each other when coming their direction was Bayley and Sasha. "Oh my god, that must be Tracy. I'm so excited to meet her." Bayley got excited as Sasha forced a smile. Sasha broke things off with her guy months back and had her eye on Elias. She kept it to herself and eventually planned on making her move but then Bayley tells her about this Tracy person. She hated seeing this woman all over 'her man'. She had to do something about this and she was going to do whatever it took to make that happen. They approached the couple and once again Sasha was forcing a smile. Elias introduced them and of course Bayley and Tracy connected instantly. Elias was glad that his new girl and his friend who was a girl could get along. But as far as Tracy was concerned she couldn't help but feel this eerie feeling from Sasha. She wasn't sure but she just put it in the back of her mind for now.

Bayley insisted that they all got to dinner and hang out but Elias just wanted to be around Tracy and hang out. They had talked on the phone everyday while he was gone and needless to say the conversation got a little exciting. Both of them were sure they've never been with anyone and have had the sexual connection that they had. Tracy was driving them back when he grabbed her hand and held it in his. "This is crazy isn't it?" She got confused by his words. "What do you mean?" "Us? The way this thing is moving along. It's been pretty intense in such a short time." She took a second to process his words. "Yeah I know, Breck sure didn't help matters. Look I understand if you want to slow things down a bit I'm sure you don't need to be worrying about all this drama while you're on the road working as hard as you do." "Well I'm not going to lie we had a rough start, but I know I don't want to stop seeing you. I like you a lot Tracy. Hopefully the dust will settle and we can get a breather but I'm not going anywhere." She looked at him and smiled. "Me neither, though we've only done it once the sex is great." He laughed at how silly she was being. "So I imagine you're starving, what do you want me to make up for us?" "Actually I was thinking that we could worry about dinner afterwards." "Afterwards?" She gave him a confused look and saw that look in his eye. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

The front door practically broke off the hinges. They were sloppily kissing each other taking off layers of clothes stumbling towards the living room. They both must've been on the same page thinking that it was going to take too long to make it upstairs to the bedroom. Of course Rusty was excited to see mommy got home but she lovingly shooed him away and luckily he got the hint. By now they were both naked and breathing heavily standing by the couch. They were a couple feet apart just staring at each other. But it was too long to resist each other. He grabbed her and he sat on the couch putting her on his lap so she was straddling him. She lifted her hips and grabbed a hold of him guiding him to her center not wasting any time. She slammed down on him. "Fuck!" He groaned as she started to work her hips on him. He leaned his head forward and popped one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit down and pulled making her cry out. Well he confirmed that she liked that. She was running her hands through his hair. She leaned her body forwards burying his face in her cleavage. He rubbed his face side to side tickling her with his beard. Her hands moved to his shoulders helping her get better grip bouncing up and down on him. "God baby you feel so good." He mumbled into her chest. "I'm gonna cum Elias." "Cum for me baby." He started licking and biting at her neck as he felt her tighten around him. He could feel himself getting close. She rode out her orgasm and he used his brute strength to get up still keeping them connected. But he separated them once to their feet and he grabbed her hips forcefully placing her on her stomach having her hang over the arms of the couch. Her upper body molded to the couch as her ass was on display. He gave it a little smack and she moaned as he guided his cock back inside her. Now it was his turn. He wasted no time as he aggressively started to fuck her again. His grip on her hips was leaving marks but she couldn't give a shit. He moved his right hand and glided it up her back as he continued his rigorous pace. "God damn it Elias right fucking there!" "I'm close!" "Me too, harder. Fuck me harder!" "Oh yeah!" He had his hands on her hips and started Cumming inside her and felt her following him shortly after. It felt so good to him for her to cum milking him of everything he had. He tried not to collapse on her. After a few seconds he helped her up and they were both to their feet. They immediately went and took a quick shower seeing as they were both hungry and had just built their appetites even more.

They decided on just ordering some Chinese food. There was a place that Tracy liked and wanted Elias to get just as hooked on it as she was. They were sitting in the middle of the living room enjoying their food and some beers. "So wrestling huh?" He finished his beer. "What?" "What made you want to become a wrestler? I mean you have such talent on the guitar kind of figured maybe you wouldn't tried a music career?" "I just really liked music growing up and my dad got me an electric guitar and I taught myself how to play. I played baseball in high school and college but I knew I always wanted to be a wrestler." "Well at least you're living out your passion. Plus when you get older and can't wrestle anymore you could always make music." "That I could, but what about you? Ever thought of bringing back some of your painting?" "Well I honestly lost the motivation going through that last horrible relationship. But I think I might of found some happiness again." He smiled at her. "Does that mean you're going to do a painting of me in the ring or something?" "Um, I do mainly lighthouses and landscapes sorry. I have to admit I am excited to come see you wrestle. I've never been to a wrestling match before. My brother liked it when he was a kid." "The shows are a lot of fun, you'll have a good time trust me. But on that note I have to fly out a little early in the morning so I probably better be going to bed and getting some much needed rest." "You don't want to stay over?" "Oh trust me, I would love nothing more but I know I wouldn't be getting as much sleep." He winked at her and she giggled. "Okay, well call me when you land then huh?" "Sure thing." They both got up and walked to the back door after grabbing his bag and guitar. He gave her a nice kiss before retreating home.

It was Monday night and Elias was backstage sitting on some crates strumming on his guitar. He was thinking of what he was going to say for his promo. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw Sasha coming up to him. "Hey Elias how's it going?" She sat next to him on the crate. He always got along with Sasha just fine, but he was wondering why she was being so friendly to him kind of like how Bayley would be. "It's going okay, just working on my promo for the night." "Well, I'm sure you'll do great. You always come up with something so clever." "Thanks, how about you? What are you up to?" "Just kind of hanging around. So that girl you were with at the airport? Is that your girlfriend?" "Honestly I'm not sure yet. We haven't really had that kind of conversation yet." "Oh, well she seems to like you a lot from what I could see. Isn't she worried about you being on the road all the time? Working around all these attractive girls?" Elias looked at her trying to figure out what she was hinting at. "She misses me when I'm gone but that's hard for anyone." "So she doesn't get jealous?" "I don't know Sasha; we haven't been seeing each all that long. She's actually going to come and watch me wrestle when were in town in a couple weeks." "Oh, well that should be fun huh?" "She seems pretty excited about it. We're going to go out afterwards probably with Bayley and she's also bringing her friend. You're welcome to come out with us if you want?" "Really? Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. Well I better be going Bayley had to ask me something." "Okay, I'll see you around."

Sasha eventually found Bayley backstage. She was really excited and practically attacked Bayley. "Whoa Sasha, what the heck?" "I think he likes me, he invited me to come out and hang out with you guys when Raw comes to Florida in a couple weeks." "Wait, Elias?" "Yes Elias." "Wait you like Elias? Sasha he's seeing Tracy." "Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to make my move yet. They haven't been seeing each other that long and they aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet so I think I still have a shot." "Sasha, you're my girl you know that. But you can't mess with someone like that. I think he really likes this girl." "Yeah, but he was already saying how much she misses him when he's on the road. It's probably not going to last anyway. He might as well be with something he can see more often." "Sasha are you hearing yourself?" "What?" "Look, I have to get ready for my match. But I would advise that you don't try medaling in his relationship. I would hate to see someone get hurt." "Relax Bayley, it'll all work out." Sasha turned around and left. Bayley wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to say something to Elias but on the other hand it wasn't really her business and she didn't want to get in the way. She had to take away focus from that and worry about her match.

Tracy was sitting at home getting ready to go to bed when she heard her phone buzzing on the nightstand. A smile came over her face when she saw it was Elias calling. She picked it up. "Hey sexy, glad to hear from you. I was just going to bed. How was your match? I mean I watched it but I still don't know much about wrestling so…" "It went well, I was happy with it. Hey there's something that I wanted you to know." "What's that?" "I really miss you when we're apart. I know we haven't seen each other that long but when I'm not around you I'm missing you." "Awe, Elias you are so sweet. Well you know I miss you too. Especially when I'm stuck at work. What brought this on is something wrong?" "No, I just wanted you to know that I miss you and that I'm thinking of you. I just don't want you to worry or anything." "Worry about what babe? Other woman? I understand that you are probably pretty popular with the ladies. But I would believe you if you told me nothing were going on. I mean if you wanted to see all these girls I would appreciate you tell me now. Because I'm not looking for complicated and so far I got the impression that you aren't a complicated guy." "I try not to be but I just want you to know that you don't have anything to worry about and I only want to be with you." "Well then it's settled, now quit being so silly. I did want to tell you something. I got to thinking about our conversation the other day and me painting. I think I'm going to seriously look into that restoration job. There's a place in town that does it. I was going to give them a call tomorrow and see about any job openings. I'm just missing it in general. I just want to be happy again and being with you this short period of time has helped me realize that I can be happy again." "That's great, I'm glad you're doing something for yourself. Kind of seemed like you didn't do that too often." "No I really didn't." "Hey can I ask you something?" "What's that sweetheart?" "Well I really wanted to do this in person but I guess I just can't wait. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" She paused for a little bit and it made him nervous. "I would love to, don't worry about waiting. We can have a nice little celebration whenever you get back in town. Wow, so I guess its official." "Yeah I guess it is. Can't wait to finally see you when I get back. Good news is that I'll get back on Thursday instead of Saturday. So I'll have a few days there before I fly out for a house show and then RAW." "Then it'll almost be time when you're back in town. Well I can't wait to see you, call me tomorrow if you want to." "I'll try my best." "Okay, goodnight sweetie." "Night beautiful." She smiled hanging up. She was nervous at the thought of it being official and her being in another relationship. But she really liked Elias and wanted to make it work. She got in her pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

 **Well I think that's a good stopping point. Thank you everyone for reading my latest installment. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay folks I have another chapter up for you here. I hope you like it.**

 **Saved by Elias Chapter 4**

Well the time had come, it was finally going to be RAW while they were in town. Tracy was honestly just glad to be able to spend that much more time with him. But she was really excited to see him wrestle in person. She had been watching his matched throughout the short time they had been seeing each other and she loved his hard hitting style. She loved it when he would play his guitar then ripped his shirt off about to wrestle. She was so glad she had that body all to herself when he made it into town. It was Sunday morning and she woke up and looked over at that very same body lying next to her. His hair was strewn all over around his face and he was out cold. He looked so sweet. It was replaying last night events in her mind that explained why he was so tired. Every time they were around each other they couldn't keep their hands off of each other for very long. She hated that her work at the restoration place needed her to work for a few hours so she had to get into the shower. So she quietly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Elias stirred awake and heard the faint sound of Tracy in the shower. He loved that she would sing in the shower. He stretched out and got an evil look on his face as he got out of bed and removed the one article of clothing he was wearing and quietly walked into the bathroom. He opened the door to the shower and walked inside startling her at first. "Morning baby, sorry did my singing wake you up? You looked so peaceful." "No honey, I do love your singing though. I sure do love this body too." He buried his face in the crook of her neck laying down kisses making her body tingle. "Baby, I have to go to work. You're going to make me late. I've only been working there three days probably not a good way to start things." "Yeah I know, but I have to go to the gym with Bayley and a meeting at the arena so I won't be back until like seven. I don't know if I can wait that long." His hands started working over her body as his right slid over her womanhood using his fingers to make circles over her clit. He knew she wasn't going to resist him after that. "Oh Elias." She groaned leaning her body into his. "What are you doing to me?" "Loving you." She paused and her eyes opened wide at his words. Even he couldn't believe those words came out but he figured they did for a reason. She turned around to face him. "What are you saying Elias?" He looked nervous and he was worried he may have said the wrong thing. "Elias, are you in love with me?" She had her hands gracefully placed over his chest. "I guess I am, I know that sounds completely crazy. But it just feels so right with you Trace. I didn't go into this business thinking I was going to live out my dream and manage to find someone so special. I hear about all the horror stories that are the relationships of other wrestlers. But then I meet you and despite the craziness in the beginning I knew we had a connection from the start and I don't want to do anything to mess that up." She stroked his face with her hand before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too Elias." They looked into each other's eyes before she realized her surroundings. "Shit, I seriously have to go to work baby." She gave him a quick kiss and hopped out of the shower. He groaned wanting to finish what they started. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off and left the bathroom.

Elias was still in the shower and she gave him one more kiss once she was dressed and ready to go. He continued on getting clean when he couldn't get her off his mind. He was rinsing himself off and noticed he was still pretty hard. He put his left hand on the wall and grabbed a hold of himself and started stroking. He tilted his head back as he started going faster and faster replaying last night events. He thought about being inside her and running his hands all over her body as he kept his pace going. The water was cascading down his body as his hair was in his face as he vigorously stroked himself. "Fuck!" She shouted out as streams of cum came down with the flow of water. He then rested his right hand on the wall opposite of his left as he was breathing heavily. He ducked his head under the water and let it hit him and he controlled his breathing back to normal.

Tracy had practically stormed through the doors breathing as if she was running. Her boss was at his desk and looked up. "Am I late? Crap?" "No Tracy, close, but you're good. Thanks again so much for coming in. We have a really big project and despite you being new here your experience level says otherwise and we really needed your help on this big project." "Oh of course sir, I am happy to help. So where do you need me?" "Downstairs with the other ladies. They're waiting for you, probably need you for a good few hours though is that okay?" "Yeah, I'm good till as late as six if you need me that long. I just have to get back home and get dinner ready for my boyfriend and I and he isn't done with all his stuff till like seven." "Oh perfect, thanks Tracy." Tracy went on downstairs and started getting to work.

Elias was in the gym working on his biceps when he could see Sasha was in the gym as well. They had made eye contact and she smiled and waved at him. He gave her a small smile and simple wave back. It had been the past few weeks that Sasha had been acting a little differently around him. He couldn't' figure it out, but he shrugged it off usually.

It was finally Monday night and Elias was so excited for Tracy to see him wrestle. They had been backstage meeting everyone and having a good time. They were throwing him on earlier in the show which was good because Brenda had a friend who was in town and they wanted to get together and do a little shopping after Elias's match, and then Elias, Bayley, and Sasha were going to a local hot spot waiting for Tracy and Brenda to meet up with them.

But first thing Tracy was sitting in her seat next to Brenda when Elias walked down the ramp smiling at her as he looked in her direction getting into the ring waiting to start his segment. The lights went dark and the televised event came back on as the spotlight hit him. Tracy was giggling at how silly this was and listening to the audience and their reactions. "I have a question for everybody here…Who wants to walk with Elias?" He spoke and hearing it on television was not the same as in person as damn near everyone said it along with him. She had to admit he already looked sexy and he hadn't even started wrestling yet. Watching him in the ring doing what he does it was like she could see a whole different side to him. In a good way of course. It was just another reminder of why she was in love with him the first place.

He was done with his segment and she made her way back to the backstage area to go find him. She wasn't sure where he was at first but then asked someone in production and they directed her to where he was. Brenda was following behind her when Tracy spotted Sasha talking with him. She stopped Brenda behind her and hid around the corner. They were probably ten feet away. "Hold on Brenda, it's that Sasha girl I was telling you about. The one that rubbed me the wrong way. She's talking to him right now look." Brenda looked around the corner and could see the body language of Sasha and it didn't look very good. "Holy shit, she's a problem Tracy."

Meanwhile Elias had been walking down the hall when Sasha had seen him and stopped him. She was wearing a very tight outfit that of course was flattering on her and she wanted him to notice. "Your match was great." "Thanks Sasha, so what are you up to?" "Just wanted to make sure we were all still going out later on tonight." "Yeah, it's just going to be me you and Bayley. Brenda and Tracy are going off to hang out with a friend then meeting up with us since we can't go until the show is over." "Oh perfect, look I kind of wanted to talk to you about that by the way." "About what?" "Tracy, are things getting pretty serious between you two?" "Yeah, actually since the last time we talked they have. Why do you ask?" "Well this is sort of embarrassing but before I found out about you seeing her I had a little thing for you. I wanted to tell you but that was at the airport when I first saw you with her. I understand if you're serious with her. But I believe in seeking opportunities and I would feel pretty ridiculous if I didn't at least try." He looked confused. "Try what?" It was then he was taken aback by her leaning up and planting her lips to his. He stuck his hands up in the air in shock at first before he placed them on her shoulders and by Tracy's eyes it looked as if he was going to kiss her back but she wasn't let down when he pushed Sasha back gently. "Look Sasha, in hopes that this doesn't have to be a thing that's really not a good idea. Okay? I have a good thing going with Tracy and I don't want to do anything to screw that up. I'm willing to look past this for now but its best we just be friends." She put her head down. "I understand, but if you do change your mind you know where to find me. Meanwhile I'm going to find Bayley, I'll see you later okay?" "Okay." He leaned his head back and had his face in his hands trying to figure this shit out. Was he going to tell Tracy about this or leave it be? But it was just that moment when he saw her coming towards him.

"Hi baby, I've been trying to find you. Brenda and I are about to leave so just text me when you find where we're going later and we'll meet up with you okay?" She wrapped her arms around him and planted the most romantic kiss on him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight like he never wanted to let her go. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. She could see this look in his eyes. "What's the matter baby? You look sort of disoriented. You had a great match." "Yeah, sorry I guess I'm just out of it. Why don't you go on with Brenda and have fun shopping. I'll text you when we get to the bar okay?" "Alright, I love you Elias." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too baby." He hugged her again before letting her go.

Brenda had met up with Brenda's friend and they were looking at dresses. By now Brenda's friend was up to date on everything and decided maybe Tracy should put this Sasha girl in her place. While they were looking at dresses Tracy thought she would get a very sexy dress and do her hair and make-up good looking just like one of the wwe female superstars. She knew she was going to see Sasha later and wanted to make it a point that Elias was hers and that she wasn't going anywhere.

 **Well I think I'm going to hold off right there for now. Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens at the bar. Is Elias going to tell her what happened or not even though Tracy did see it? Please show me some love and review if you liked it.**


End file.
